Good Old Days
by Halpert-fan
Summary: Kaname's recollection of her first impression of our dear Sousuke.


**Note from the Author: **I did this one for fun. Sorta so I could get into the character in order to write the actual upcoming fanfic. It was so much fun writing though, I just had to post it! I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of the characters, no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. "Patience is a virtue." But who really cares about being virtuous anymore, anyway? I mean, maybe people cared back in the day, but in the modern world- I don't think so. So why should I have patience, huh? Come on! What kind of tolerance would you give to some fan boy who decided to stalk you the minute he set foot in your school? Any normal person would answer with "none."

It all started one week ago. It was a perfectly normal day for me. Get up, go to school, wonder why in the _hell _my oh-so-good-hearted friend Kyoko would set me up with some mousy freak! And what's worse is _I _get_two _maniacs in less than twenty-four hours! One was already too much to deal with!

I first saw him outside before school on this typical day. You know, at first glance, he didn't look so bad. Long brown hair, gray eyes, the _perfect_features a guy could ever hope for! But of course, all the good-looking ones turn out to be total freaks…I look over again and Ms. Kagurasaka is holding one of those toy guns and demanding an explanation for it from the new guy. The minute he opened his mouth, he was spouting crap left and right. Before he said anything else to_anyone_, out comes;

"Ma'am, that is not a toy. It's a 'whatcha-ma-call-it' loaded with 'something-or-other' bullets. It's extremely dangerous."

Something like that. As if I'm supposed to remember. I don't even care anyway! All I know is this- he is a total fan boy…It's so depressing! Everything bad has to happen to _me_! That obsessed freak was just _dying _to be in the military. You could tell it from the way he stood, walked, talked, and that weird look in his eye. Not as if I pay that much attention, ahahahaha!

Anyway, I had my mind set on just letting the little incident from that morning go and ignore the guy entirely. I mean, what was the chances that he would end up in _my _class, right? Oh man, was I wrong. Sure enough, the bell rings and the teacher is introducing a brand new student to the class. And voila! There he is! The fan boy! _Standing _like he were in the damn army! Now wait- you haven't heard the worst part of this all. He stands in front of the class and almost yells at the top of his lungs;

"I'm Sergeant Sousuke Sagara!"

Can you _believe_that?! I was _horrified_! There are no words in any language that can describe the _idiocy _of this _freak_! I wanted to kill myself! We already had a complete military nerd in our class and rest assured, one is plenty! At least _that _kid isn't as obsessed as the new guy…I don't know _what _I would do if they were identical. I'd probably just kill over and die.

(Just for the record, his favorite band is so girly, regular _girls _can't even stand it. Haha, just thought you should kno-ow!)

So, just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, he sits down in the seat _right behind me_. Why does this bother me you ask? Easy. The entire class period I can't concentrate on a _thing _the teacher is saying because I can feel his beady eyes burning through my skin and ripping into my soul! And this wasn't just any creepy stare. This was the stare of a one hundred percent, no question asked, rapist. Yes! I have discovered the secret! Mr. Sousuke Sagara, the fan boy and newest addition to Jindai High, is a rapist! And I have proof! While the girl's softball team was getting changed for practice, _boom!_, here comes Mr. Pervert! Uuugh! The _nerve_of that guy!! He comes bursting into the girl's locker room and just _stands _there! We start throwing any crap we can find at the pervert, but he doesn't _leave_!! Instead, he decides to whip out his little plastic gun he's so goddamn proud of and throw me to the floor!! I have _never _been so _angry _in my_life_!!! And _then _he tries to say it was all for the team! What. In. The. _Hell_ is that supposed to mean, huh?! Oh right, break into the girl's locker room, _that _oughtta be nice for the team! At the rate this pervert is going at, he's gonna be expelled in _no time_. I'm just counting the days.

And now, here I am, watching over Mr. Wacko as he cleans up the bookshelf he knocked over while pulling off another fan boy stunt. I just wanted to check out a book and he comes running at me, screaming something like, "Miss Chidori! Get down!" and knocks me (once again) to the floor. Of course, what good would the whole thing be if his handy dandy "gun" weren't being pointed at an innocent "bystander." Poor kid…Why_I _have to supervise, I have no idea. I guess it's because I'm class rep. It still bothers me though…Oh, why me?!

At least he's doing his work. Unless you can call a sigh every ten minutes "whining," he hasn't complained at all. For someone who causes so much trouble, he doesn't seem to be bad at following orders. He always does what you ask without question. It's kind of amusing, actually. I mean, it's frustrating when you actually have to deal with the situation, but once you stop to think about it, it's kind of, I don't know, relaxing, I guess. And even though I would do_anything _in the _world _to get rid of my perverted stalker fan boy, I can no longer imagine a normal lifestyle. I guess, I'd kinda miss the kid if he went away…

Uuuuuh, I mean, I can't wait until he's gone for _good_! That Sousuke's nothing but a huge pain! Ahahaha!


End file.
